1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to security devices, and more particularly, to fingerprint recognition security devices that use compressive imaging technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a security device that is currently used for fingerprint recognition, a person is identified such that, after optically photographing a fingerprint image of the person, the fingerprint image is compared with an original fingerprint image of the person that is stored in the security device in advance.
In the current security device, user fingerprint image information, that is, the original fingerprint image stored in the security device may be disclosed by hacking or a mistake of a user. The disclosed fingerprint information may be used for making fingerprint information of the user, that is, for making the same fingerprint of the user.
Thus, the fingerprint recognition security device of the related art may render the security function of a security device useless when the stored fingerprint image, that is, the original fingerprint image, is leaked.